Hell Can Wait
by Carapheonix
Summary: My version of a sequel. It has a not so suprising come-back and a VERY suprising pairing! Rated for language! (Yay!)
1. Beginning With The End

I know I know, yet another fic. But bite me people! I just came up with this and had to write it! XDD!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue me. I bite.  
  
***************************************  
  
Untitled (Please help!)  
  
Beginning With The End  
  
Without a word, Selene picked up the pendant in her hand. Tracing away the dust and sand from the surface she stood straight and looked at Michael. She walked past him then, and he followed as they walked out of the Lycan's Den. The other Lycans had left, not even having time to bury their leader; more vampires would be here soon. Selene handed Michael the pendant as soon as he caught up with her. Remaining silent.  
  
He put it on hesitantly, still upset about leaving Lucian's body there, unburied. Yet, he knew they couldn't afford to bury him. So he remained silent. Like everything else in this damn place...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kraven was in the sewers. He noted this with a certain disgust that he could only barely shove down. From 'powerful' Vampire Regent to Sewer Crawling Scum all in one night. * I can't believe I even gave that bitch a second glance! * While mentally raging he failed to notice the dent in the floor and tripped, landing face first in the water.  
  
(A/N: Take that!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Lycan Den~  
  
The needle (A/N: At least that what my twin says it is!), which had been full of Amelia's blood a while before was now empty. The needle now lying in the doorway. A soft gasp is heard. A hand raises, to rest on the barrel next to it's owner as the other hand goes instinctively to his chest.  
  
A whisper of breath, barely audible, fills the room's silence. His hand found nothing. A tidal wave of emotions swept him and rage came out the victor. ( A/N: No pun intended.)  
  
Then, all of a sudden, eyes shot open. Black eyes. Hybrid eyes. Lucian's eyes.  
  
**********************************  
  
Yea I know, this has probably been done thousands of times but I couldn't let the incredibly NUMMY Lucian die.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Should I continue?  
  
Should I NEVER write again?  
  
~*~ The Dark Huntress Cara ~*~ 


	2. The Huntress

Yes I know, last chapter was short but bite me, not literally, I had to see if you liked to concept first! So there! ::sticks out tongue::  
  
THANKS TO MELI FOR THE TITLE!!!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
VampCat - Sorry I canna tell you the pairing, it's a surprise! ::evil grin:: That and I love to mentally torture my readers as they try to figure it out.  
  
Lee tea - Thanks I always welcome some constructive criticism!  
  
Gentle Writer - Yes I know that was more like the 'see if they like the idea' chapter so it was short. Don't worry unless the evil spirit of Writer's Block, ::knocks on wood:: , comes and posses me I am certain no chapters will be as short!  
  
Luna - As you wish...  
  
Magdalena Iris Roth - Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Witch Goddess - I hope this one clears it up for ya.  
  
Thanks guys, for me the first chapter was kinda... not as good as it could've been, putting it politely. But you guys liked it and that's all that matters! Lol. Also, could you guys help me out with the title?  
  
Thanks again & keep up with the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Don't own.  
  
Warning: You Sue I bite.  
  
Story:  
  
*******************************************  
  
Hell Can Wait  
  
The Huntress  
  
Michael looked down, his nose crinkled in disgust, at the bodies of the two dead Death Dealers before him. He knew Selene wasn't happy about killing, even harming, her old comrades, but as she said before; ' Things are different no Michael. We may have to do things we don't wish. Give up our old lives, even our old habits just so we don't die. So get over it and come on.' He smiled; she always did have a way with words. His head snapped up at the familiar scent.  
  
*It couldn't be... no... It's not... I'm just imagining things. *  
  
With a shack of his head he looked around trying to find Selene, she had run after a Death Dealer whom had 'pathetically', as she had called it, tried to escape.  
  
His nose told him that she went east. Well, his nose and his ears; the distant sound of gunfire still ringing in them. He had to brush up on this Hybrid thing. For a second he thought he had smelled Kraven. With a snort of disbelief he followed the trail of his ex-Death Dealer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kraven froze. Right above him; he could smell the 'thing' that Selene had chosen over him. That 'Hybrid' she was infatuated with. But he wasn't willing to risk a confrontation, knowing that Michael, as much as he hated to admit it, was stronger then him. He knew the 'Hybrid' could smell him; so he froze not wanting to alert his sense of hearing as well. His heart, even though it didn't need to, pounded in his chest. His eyes were looking up, wide, like a deer caught in headlights. Even though he would never admit it, not even mentally, he was afraid.  
  
And of course, because of his fear at the possible threat, he failed to notice the eyes in the dark tunnel behind him; the ones who were watching him with an amusement... and rage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucian stood there, body shaking with rage and silent amusement all at once; he could smell the fear radiating from Kraven in waves. He was not surprised that Michael didn't immediately come down and rip the scum to pieces. After all, Michael might not even be able to smell it from all of them blood and polluted air above, plus the stench of rotten water down here had been kinda hard to get used to when he first came down here.  
  
He grinned, he knew Kraven couldn't smell him, not even sense him. The bastard so scared he blinded his senses. Still grinning he walked away from him. Now wasn't the time. He would do it later. After he got what was his. Which, he was certain, was currently hanging around Michael's neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selene looked around, her guns in her hands as she slowly scanned the dark alley. She heard a gun cocking and turned firing a mag into the pathetic excuse for a replacement. Her eyes were icy blue now, she was sure of it, they were the symbol of her vampire heritage.  
  
She looked around after he was dead; trying to make sure that there were no others she suddenly sensed someone coming upon her and she turned quickly her guns, newly reloaded, in her hands. She froze and dropped her arm when she saw that it was only Michael. She nodded at him, telling him that there were no more and knelt beside the now dead Death Dealer. She picked up his gun, holstering her own, and examined it.  
  
Like she thought, UV bullets. They were after her... not Michael, well at least not as much, her. They had been specially armed to kill her. Though she thought she pushed the feeling aside with the death of her Sire and father figure, she had to choke back the slight pain that came to her and gripped her heart.  
  
Michael seemingly sensed that she was upset and stayed back, knowing enough not to try and comfort her on this matter; knowing it would break out in an argument. She gripped his gun tighter and looked at the sky; two hours until sun down.  
  
*Great, now all we have to do is find out where to go, and get there all in two bloody hours! *  
  
She sighed and looked over at Michael. He understood immediately and they ran off in search of shelter for the day. After all, they both need to rest, for when night came, the Hunt would begin anew.  
  
***************************************  
  
Okay, how was that?  
  
Review people review!!  
  
~*~ The Dark Huntress Cara ~*~ 


End file.
